Axel (TV Series)
Axel is a prisoner who survived the zombie apocalypse along with Tomas, Big Tiny, Andrew, and Oscar. He can be described as level-headed and kinder than the other prisoners. Axel made his debut appearance in Season 3 of the TV Series during the premiere episode, "Seed". He is now the last surviving member of the prisoner group. Character Glen Mazzara on Axel: :“Axel is a great character. He’s someone who was probably a two-bit criminal who finds himself in a bigger mess. He’s probably happy to be freed by Rick because he realizes he’s not as cutthroat and insane as Tomas and Andrew.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Axel before the apocalypse began besides that he was imprisoned for an unknown crime. It is possible he was imprisoned for a crime involving the possession or distribution of drugs, as he mentions that he "likes his pharmaceuticals". Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion began in the prison. Axel, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Big Tiny were escorted to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, locked inside as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned. The five prisoners spent 10 months locked inside the cafeteria, without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He, along with the other prisoners, were discovered by Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie after they broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg, and was quite shocked by the sight. When discovered by Daryl, Axel gasps, "Holy shit." "Sick" Just like the rest of the prisoners, Axel is confused about what is happening and constantly attempts to calm everybody down. Rick reveals to them what had happened to the world they had known, of which the prisoners were totally unaware. Following a heated argument between Rick and Tomas, Axel tries to cool things down, offering that he and the other prisoners can find another cell block to live in, giving Rick an idea of an offer: Rick's group gets half of the food supplies from the cafeteria and his group assist in helping the prisoners clear out one of the cell blocks so they can live there. As they kill walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny is deeply scratched by a walker and is told by Rick that he has no chance of surviving. Axel, along with Oscar and Andrew, ask Rick if there is anything they can do to save Tiny's life, but they all end up witnessing Big Tiny getting brutally murdered at the hands of Tomas. When they start clearing the laundry room, Tomas attempts to kill Rick twice. In response, Rick impales Tomas's head with a machete, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to fight Rick, but is easily defeated and runs away through the prison corridors. Rick leaves to pursue Andrew while Oscar and Axel are held at gunpoint by Daryl and T-Dog. Axel tries to convince them that he and Oscar aren't killers like Tomas and Andrew; he begs Oscar to help him out but Oscar calmly tells him to stop talking. When Rick returns, he holds Axel at gunpoint, asking him if he was associated with Tomas. Axel begs for his life, pleading that he had problems with pharmaceuticals but he is not a killer. He tells Rick that Tomas and Andrew were the violent ones. He informs Rick that Oscar wasn't in prison for murder either. He also mentions that Big Tiny was a close friend. Rick, convinced that Axel is not like Tomas, holds Oscar at gunpoint. Unlike Axel, Oscar doesn't beg for his life at all. This convinces Rick that he is also not like Tomas. They reach Cell Block B. Oscar and Axel are horrified as they discover that every prisoner in that block was executed in cold blood, probably by the guards. Axel says that he knew these guys and they were all good men. T-Dog gives Oscar and Axel a final word of advice before he, Rick, and Daryl head back to Cell Block C; "Take those bodies outside and burn them." "Killer Within" Axel and Oscar appear near the beginning of the episode, pleading Rick to be allowed to join their group. They pleaded their case by saying they couldn't live in their cell block, unable to dispose of the bodies and live with the deceased inmates, whom they knew and claimed were good people. After begging to join, Rick denies them both entry into their group, giving them supplies for the road. He then goes on to unsuccessfully try and show to the group that he is a kind person and can help out, to the disgust of Oscar, first by offering Daryl to repair his bike and then calling Glenn, "bro". Shots were then fired as walkers invaded the prison's courtyard. Rick, Glenn, and Daryl pass, running by the two prisoners, confused about what is occurring, Axel and Oscar decide to follow them. When Glenn informs Rick that somebody had broken the courtyard's gate open, allowing the walkers to get in, Axel and Oscar are blamed. But both are shown innocent as the prison's alarm blares, attracting more walkers to the prison. Oscar presumes that someone had activated the generator, causing Rick to recruit the two into helping them finding and shutting off the generators. They separate into two groups, Axel with Glenn and Rick with both Oscar and Daryl. The second group ended up discovering the generator room and the person to be blamed for all of this, Andrew. Both Axel and Oscar are seen regrouping with the rest of the group at the end of the episode. "Say the Word" Axel and Oscar are accepted in the group, but with cold shoulders. They assist Glenn in digging Lori, Carol, and T-Dog's graves, and attempt bonding with Glenn while doing so. Glenn says he requires two more graves so Axel and Oscar begin to dig. Meanwhile, Glenn talks with Hershel, saying that he wished they had killed all the prisoners at first sign. Hershel talks this thought away, stating that he believes Axel and Oscar are good men. Axel and Oscar later assist Glenn with getting zombies away from the main gate, so that Daryl and Maggie can get inside the prison again. They are later seen with the rest of the group as Daryl is feeding the baby, and they all laugh together when Daryl dubs the baby, "Ass-Kicker". "Hounded" Axel does not appear in this episode, however, when talking to Rick, Daryl mentions that he is working on the generators. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Axel appears in the group discussion, arguing about who should go to Woodbury. Even though he volunteers to go, he stays back, as one of the few males left to protect the prison. "Made to Suffer" At the beginning of the episode, Axel was seen flirting with Beth. Carol pulled him aside and confronted him about it. His response was that he hadn't seen a woman in months and that she was his only option, also stating that he believed Carol to be a lesbian because of her short haircut. When she reveals that she isn't, Axel tries to flirt with Carol but is rejected. Later, when Hershel, Carl and Beth hear Donna screaming, neither Axel or Carol are present as they are in the guard tower keeping watch. "The Suicide King" Axel has not yet been comfirmed to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Axel has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In a Twitter post by Glen Mazzara, Axel's name could be seen on a list, including the names of other characters. His name was under the title, "You follow me?", a common saying for his comic book counterpart. This ended up being a confirmation of the inclusion of Axel from the comic series. *Axel was first revealed by a sheet of paper that also confirmed Oscar's appearance in the TV Series. *Axel is the only one of the prison survivors who is credited as a supporting character. *In the comics, Axel appears to be in his mid to late 50s, in the TV show however, he appears to be much younger. In the TV series, he appears to have some kind of country-style, whereas his comic counterpart was more of a biker. He also appears to be much more timid than his comic counterpart *It is believed he was arrested for narcotics as he pleads for his life saying he and Oscar aren't like Tomas stating that he likes his pharmaceuticals, but he "ain't no killer." This was confirmed in an interview with Lew Temple, who said that Axel was dealing drugs. *The name Axel seems befitting of the character, as the name means, "Father of Peace", which Axel seems to be. *He mentioned in the episode "Killer Within" that he likes to work on bikes and even offered to tune-up Daryl's chopper. *It has been stated by creator Robert Kirkman that Axel's catchphrase in the comics will be uttered at least "a few times" in the coming episodes. "You Follow Me?" was first said in "Killer Within". Lew Temple, the actor who portrays Axel, has said he will say Axel's catchphrase as often as he can. **So far, Lew Temple is doing a really bad job saying Axel's catchphrase as often as possible. *Following Oscar's death, Axel is the only surviving prisoner from the prison and his group. References ru:Аксель Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Criminals